His Smile
by Queen-Of-Darkness-09
Summary: His smile means a world to her, much than she could ever imagine. One-shot! [TYL Gokudera/OC]


**A/N : Yo! Well, this is my first story. I don't know why but I tend to write tragic stories lately. So, please bear with it? And my advanced apology if this doesn't satisfy you since I got aspiration at 4 in the morning! Can you believe that? Oh well, enough with chit-chats! Here you go~!**

**Notice : I don't write the name for the OC, so you can consider it's you, reader! I don't mind! xD**

**Disclaimer : I do not own KHR!**

* * *

His smile meant a world to her; more than she could ever imagine. She did not know how exactly his smile could attract her, but she knew that she had fallen for him. Remembering back the old days, she noticed that he used to smile cheerfully a lot despite that he was always mad to those who disturbed his so-called Jyuudaime, or grumpy to Yamamoto for always following him and ruining his time with Tsuna. Years after years, something took away his smile. His face became more stern and serious. She really wondered why.

She came to know that he worked for Vongola. At first, she had no clue about Vongola; only heard it too much from Tsuna and his friends when they were in Namimori. Later, she knew about that organization from someone called Kurokawa Hana. The feeling of having the knowledge was unimaginable. She felt sick as she could not believe that Gokudera whom she knew could work for mafia. Was that the reason his smile was no longer plastered in his face? Was that why he became serious all the time?

It took her approximately 3 years to recover from the shock she got and it took her another year to consider whether she should be involved in this or vice versa. However, questions after questions kept on popping up in her mind until to the point she could no longer bear it and decide to join Vongola; just to get to know him more. Something told her that the situation did not seem what it seemed to be.

She started to join Vongola as a maid, before she got promoted up to personal assistant to him. Tsuna seemed to recognize her from their old school and that might be the reason as to why she got promoted, but Gokudera being Gokudera, no matter how observant he was, he still did not memorize her. It was no weird though, since she rarely talked to him and just watched him from afar.

Nevertheless, she still did her job well. She was happy, indeed; much happy than anyone could ever describe for she was finally being able to be always with him though she was just a personal assistant. She then could look at him from beside him and not from afar. Sometimes, she noticed that if she had finished with her work and helped him with his, he would pull out a slight smile. It was just a slight smile which rarely got noticed by others, but it was better than nothing. Some other time, she would just force him to smile. He would refuse, she knew and she would end up pinching his cheek to make him smile. This would only lead to a way : constant argument. However, she actually enjoyed doing this. She would do anything to make him smile like he used to.

This thing continued for about 5 years when one day, he finally confessed to her about his feelings. She did not expect this when it happened. She felt like she was in pure bliss, and it was too real to be a dream. She wanted to say yes right away, but she doubted herself. Would she be a good partner for him? Was she good enough to sit with him? Would he love her forever?

That night, she was expected to give her answer to him. Gokudera was being impatient, after all. He kept on asking her what her answer would be and she almost got annoyed already. She needed time for this important matter. As she was deep in her thought, she suddenly heard a loud crash, followed by screams and shouts afterwards. Her heart almost stopped as her breathing became rapid. What was happening?

She ran through hallways; or what it left to be. Piles of walls, windows and doors were everywhere. They were crashed, broke and shattered to pieces. Gunshots were heard soon after. It was an ambush?!

Gokudera!

A sudden realization came to her. She made up her mind. She needed to seek for Gokudera! She needed to know either he was safe or not! She had to! Her heart did not stop chanting prayers as her feet brought her to her destination as fast as they could.

She quickly headed to Gokudera's office before she saw nothing was in there. Papers were all scattered on the floor since the windows were broken and the night breeze blew away the paper from the desk onto the floor. Since she found nothing, she then came running downstairs. All maids and butlers were busy screaming and running to save themselves. Some of them lied lifeless. Her eyes scanned the area. Still, there was no sign of Gokudera!

Out of blue, she heard another gunshot when she was just about to turn. She needed not to know who got shot. She also knew that the victim would not be him. It could not be him this time.

The pain instantly struck her when the bullet got into her body. She felt blood gushing out of hers as she fell down, hands on her stomach. She looked around her. Everyone was just too busy to notice her. A few of them who did, quickly ran away to avoid being the next target for the next bullet. Several armed men then came bursting in, mercilessly shooting people who were still in that hall. Tears welled up in her eyes before she closed them, as if waiting for the death to come. Her ears rang with screams of pain and gunshots before everything slowly faded away. Would this be the end for her?

It seemed like hours afterwards when she slightly opened her eyes. She heard a voice calling out her name; the voice that she always wanted to hear! The voice that she longed for every night! She slowly blinked as she felt her eyelids were too heavy to open up. The pain was still there and she was feeling really cold, as if all the blood in her body was drained out already. There, in the darkness and in a grave silence, was Gokudera. He looked miserable; his face was covered with dust and his shirt was stained by blood. She noticed that she was no longer on the floor but in his embrace.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" He kept apologizing, knowing that he could save her if he found her early. He sounded really bad. He held her cold hand tight, trying to warm it up though he knew that his effort would be useless. She lost too much blood.

She did not say anything, just staring at his face. Her breathing became inconsistent and she said nothing. She saw that he was very troubled. He could not bear looking at her like this and she could not bear looking at him like that. Spontaneously, she pulled out her hand, gently touching his facial feature. She should be helping him returning his smile but in the end, she would be another reason of why he lost his. She did not want this.

"I don't need your apologize," she said weakly, faintly smiling. She held her breath and uttered out another sentence; another sentence that would be her very last.

"I need your smile..."

* * *

**A/N : Favorites, Reviews and Alerts are all appreciated and welcomed. But, bashing and rudeness are out of league, okay?**


End file.
